1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a mooring system for aerostats. The mooring system can either be fixed at a permanent location or movable on a trailer.
2. Prior Art
A mooring system for a gas filled dirigible is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,493 to William G. Milne. The mooring system of this patent is not movable on a trailer and does not disclose any means for tethering the dirigible by the mooring system during flight.
A mooring system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,268 to Edward L. Crosby, Jr. The mooring system of this patent does not disclose means for aligning the mooring system and winch with prevailing wind conditions during flight.
Neither of the above systems show nor teach the mast structure or platform of the present invention.